Reborn as a kitten
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I can allow you to return to Earth...as a kitten." says God. "Will I remember who I truly am?" says Alison. "You will not, Alison. You'll just be a regular kitten, but since you don't appear to be happy here, it's the best offer I have for you." says God.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Reborn as a kitten**

**After being knocked straight on the head with a thick metal rod by none other than her own sister Charlotte, Alison DiLaurentis died.**

Right now, Alison is in Heaven, looking down on her friends Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily.

Yes, Alison did get to enter Heaven, despite all bad things she's done.

"I wish I was still alive." says Alison.

"Since your desire to be alive is true and you've shown regret for all the very bad things you've done, I can let you be reborn, but not as a human." says God.

"Not as a human?" says Alison confused.

"Exactly. I can allow you to return to Earth...as a kitten." says God.

"Will I remember who I truly am?" says Alison.

"You will not, Alison. You'll just be a regular kitten, but since you don't appear to be happy here, it's the best offer I have for you." says God.

"I'm not sure I want it. If I go back down as a kitten I won't be able to hang out with my friends and meeting them is my main reason for wanting to go back to Earth." says Alison.

"You're free to make your choice. Either you'll remain here in Heaven for all eternity or you return to Rosewood as a little cutie kitten." says God. "Take your time and think it through. Let me know once you've decided."

"Okay, sir." says Alison.

2 days later.

"God, I've made my choice. Let me return home as a kitten." says Alison.

"Are you sure this is what you truly wish for, Alison? I remember that day when you told your friends about the glory of a death at a young age." says God.

"I do wish it more than anything." says Alison. "And what I said the day you're talking about...I was so wrong. Me feel alone here in Heaven. I'd rather return to Earh as a kitten than stay here forever."

"Your choice has been made. There's no way back now. Any final words before I transform you into a kitten?" says God.

"Thanks, God. For giving me a second chance, even though it is as a kitten." says Alison.

"Okay. Have a good life as a kitten, Miss DiLaurentis." says God.

Alison is transformed into a very adorable little blonde baby kitten.

God gently wrap a soft pink blanket around Alison the kitten and then place her in a basket.

God then transform himself into an old woman, grab the basket and then fly down to Earth.

He walk up to the Fields house and ring the door bell.

"Hi." says Pam Fields as she open the door.

"Hello. My name is Amanda Towerboard and I have orders from a person who prefer to remain unknown to deliver this kitten to your daughter as a gift." says God.

"Awww. Such a cute kitten. I'm sure Emily will love it." says Pam.

God hands the basket with Alison the kitten in it to Pam.

God smile and then walk away.

Pam close the door, lock it and then walk up to Emily's room.

"Em, someone was here and left a kitten for you." says Pam.

The kitten purr in joy, seeing Emily.

It jump out from the basket and run over to Emily.

"Awww, so cute!" says Emily with a smile, giving the kitten a soft sweet hug.

"You and that kitten seem to like each other." says Pam.

"The kitten's adorable." says Emily.

"I agree." says Pam.

Emily suddenly notice the name on the kitten's little collar. The name...is Alison.

"Oh my gosh!" gasp Emily.

"What's wrong?" says Pam.

"Nothing. Look." says Emily, showing her mom the kitten's name.

"Such a surprising name." says Pam.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Have fun, Emily." says Pam and then leave the room.

Emily gently stroke the kitten's soft blonde fur.

The kitten look happy as it purr in joy.

"I once knew a girl with the same name as you." says Emily in a cute tone.

The kitten lick Emily's left hand.

"Awww, you're adorable!" says Emily.

The next day.

Aria, Spencer and Hanna are over to visit Emily.

"Girls, you must see this. Alison, come here." says Emily.

Spencer, Hanna and Aria gasp in surprise and slight fear at what Emily says.

When the kitten pop out its head from under Emily's bed and run up to Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna sigh in relief.

"This is my new kitten named Alison." says Emily as she gently grab the kitten.

"Awww, it's cute." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Since when do you have a cat...?" says Spencer.

"It was left for me by an unknown old woman yesterday." says Emily.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"The kitten's soooo cute!" says Hanna.

The kitten purr in joy.

"Did you name the kitten Alison?" says Aria.

"No, it already said 'Alison' on its collar." says Emily.

"That really fit. Its fur is almost exactly the same blonde as Alison's hair." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Emily with a cutie smile.

Alison the kitten is very happy, even though she doesn't know why.

The reason is that she get to be Emily's kitten, but the kitten doesn't know that this is why.

The kitten purr in joy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
